DBZ: Dynasty Warriors Halloween
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: This is the Dark Dynasty warriors first Halloween. Gohan shows Osiris (Go-Amun) what it's about. Gohan/Osiris(Go-amun)[OC], OC bashing, and a mention of mpreg.


Me: This is the Dragon ball Z: Dynasty warriors Halloween. Enjoy

It was October 31, day of Halloween as a group of kids were hanging out at an arcade building. Their names are Gohan, Osiris, Katie, Cassandra, Isreal, Troy, Raja, Terok, Adam, Sora, Naru, Honda, Yang, and Joshi.

"Thank God that its Halloween, when night falls, kids will go trick or treat." Said Honda.

"Or some teenagers doing Tepees on houses." Gohan said.

"That's Teenagers for you." Naru said.

"Now what's Halloween?" Osiris asked.

The others, except Osiris, Cassandra, Adam, and Sora, did an anime fell. For Gohan, Katie, Raja, Terok, and Isreal the reason is because the 5,000 year old Egyptians never seen Halloween or know what it's about. Yeah, that's right, Osiris, Cassandra, Sora, and Adam were 5,000 year old Egyptians. Osiris was the former Pharaoh Go-amun, Cassandra was Ka-Isis, Adam was Aten, and Sora was Seti.

"Halloween is a holiday where kids dress up as anything they want, Vampires, mummies, Angles, you name it and go Trick or treating and have candy. But, Halloween is about scaring others in costumes. Hell, watching horror films is Halloween as well, but the famous one that my family and I watch was Hocus Pocus, Horror/Comedy." Gohan explained.

"And there is a Halloween festival tonight." Terok said.

"Yes but, the school is holding a Halloween dance as well." Isreal said.

Everyone, but the four Darks, Naru, and Isreal, sighed. Then Katie perked up.

"Is Seara going to be there?" Katie asked.

"Probably." Honda said.

"Honda! No! Shut it!" Gohan, Isreal, and Cassandra shouted.

"Why?" Honda asked.

"If I know Katie, She'll scare the Seara." Gohan said "Then on second thought, its Halloween so I'll let it go."

This made Isreal and Cassandra fell anime style. Of course he'll say that now.

"Well, the school requires costume, so let's head to the costume store quick." Joshi said.

The group head to the Costume store.

"Let's split up and we'll surprise each other tonight." Terok said.

"You do realize that we're going to Bulma's after this." Katie said.

"Right." Terok said.

Then the group split up. Once they chose their out fits and pay them, they left and headed to the Capsule Corps. When they got their, the adults notice the bags.

"Costumes." Jack said.

"It's require for our school Halloween party." Sora explained.

"Ok." Chi Chi said.

"I like to see if anyone is going to where a scary clown costume that I saw at the store." Adam said.

Katie hit Adam on the head.

"Ow, What Was That For Sorceress?" Adam yelled.

"Don't mention that, I _hate_ clowns." Katie growled.

Sora and Adam snickered "Is the all-powerful Sorceress Katie scared of clowns."

Katie glared at them.

"No, I just hate them. I remember a clown scared me half to death and I ended up beating the living hell out of it." Katie said.

"And It's true." Both Jack and Isreal said.

This made both Sora and Adam pale. The girl wasn't scared of clowns, just hated them with passion.

"We'll stay here till we go to the party." Gohan said.

"When does it start?" Goku asked.

"At 5:30. So we have about an hour till we get dressed." Troy said coming out behind Isreal.

"Got it." Goku said.

The Group got ready to put on their costumes. The adults were waiting to see what they look like.

"I bet Osiris is going to be Pharaoh or a Scorpion warrior outfit." Krillen said.

"Who knows." Piccolo said.

"Hey, how do we look." A voice called out.

The adults look and were in shocked. The four darks were wearing their costumes. Osiris was a Vampire. He wore Leather Pants and shirt, black boots, Black wrist bands, Black cape, and fangs in his mouth. Cassandra was a warecat, she wore fussy black pants and shirt, fussy white sleeves and gloves white boots, a black cat tail, black cat ears, and fangs. Sora was a Zombie, he just wore ripped clothes, ripped brown striped shirt, striped jeans, and brown tennis shoes, he have make up on so that he looks like a Zombie. Adam was a skeleton, so he found an outfit that that has a full skeleton form, including his shoes, but he have to put make up on so that he is full skeleton.

"And we we're wrong on Osiris's outfit." Yamcha said.

"What about his outfit?"

The group saw Isreal, Troy, Naru, Honda, Joshi, and Yang. Isreal was a witch, she wore a black cloak, black heal shoes, and a black hat. Troy dressed up as a secret agent. He wore a black suit, black tie, black dress shoes, and dark sun glasses. Naru was dress up as a business man. He wore a navy suit with a red tie, and navy dress shoes. Honda was dressed as a werewolf. He wore a fuzzy brown shirt and pants, brown tennis shoes, brown pointing dog ears, a brown tail, and fangs. Joshi dressed up as a Devil. He wore, Red Jeans, Red shirt, Red shoes, a pointy tail, and horns. Yang dressed up as a Viking. He wore fussy clothing, shoes, a cape, and a Viking helmet.

"Um Troy, what are you supposed to be?" Linked asked.

"Hale, Troy Hale." Troy said.

"He's a secret agent." Isreal said.

"Why we are not surprised that he used a James Bond line."

The group look and saw the last four of the kids group, the hakari's. Gohan dressed up as a monster slayer. He was wearing Black leather pants, Black Turtle neck shirt with a black vest, a waist belt with pouches and a fake sword holder, and an upper body belt that also has pouches. Katie was dressed up as scream. She wore a scream masked, black boots, black gloves, and a black cloak. Raja was dressed as an angel. He wore a White dress, white sandals, White wings, and a halo. Terok was dressed up as adventurer. He wore a tan jacket, tan pants, tan shoes, brown bandanna, and sun glasses. Seeing Katie in a scream costume made Adam and Sora uneased about her.

"Adam, Sora, don't tell me that you're scared of my costume." Katie said as she pulled her mask off.

"Hey, we just don't like the masked." Both Adam and Sora said.

"Um Osiris, are you ok?" Honda asked.

The group looked and saw Osiris _blushing_. He saw Gohan's outfit and felt like he wants him.

"Let's get going." Gohan said.

"We'll be back later so that we can change and go to the festival." Raja said.

"Ok," Chi chi said "have fun."

At the dance, the group split up. Osiris and Gohan sat at one of the tables. Some of the boys give Gohan a lust look when they saw his outfit, but back down when they saw Osiris giving them a 'Look at my lover like that and you're dead meat' look. Some students notice Osiris's look and outfit and thought that his death glare look fit best as a Vampire.

"Osiris!"

Both Gohan and Osiris shutter at that voice.

" _Seara."_ Both of the lovers thought.

They look and saw Seara in a Cheerleaders outfit. This made both of them want to puke.

" _I prefer lollypop chainsaw."_ Gohan thought.

" _She doesn't look good in a cheerleader outfit."_ Osiris thought.

"So Osiris, want to go dance with me?" Seara asked sitting on Osiris's lap as she threw her arms around his neck.

This made Gohan enrage as he narrowed his eyes, but one of his eyes twitch.

" _That bitch."_ Gohan thought then smirk _"_ _Katie I need you._ _"_

Unknown to Seara, who was too busy hitting on Osiris, didn't notice Katie coming up. Katie tapped on Seara's shoulder and Seara looked up.

"I suggest that you leave Osiris alone, Seara." Katie said in a creepy voice.

Seara screamed and ran, making all of the students, except for Seara's goons, laughed. Well what can they say, it's Halloween after all. Gohan, Osiris, Cassandra, and Katie laughed.

"Thanks Katie." Gohan said.

"No problem, Gohan. I'm glad that she's here. And now I'm going to find her and scare her again. I'll scare her till we leave." Katie said.

She and Cassandra left, leaving Gohan and Osiris alone.

"So, want to go dance?" Gohan asked.

"Sure, why not." Osiris said.

So the two went over to the dance floor and started to dance. They laughed ether they were having fun or they can still hear Seara scream. At seven o'clock the principle came up.

"All right kids, are you guys and girls having fun?" He asked.

The class cheered.

"That's good, we will start the winners." He said "I have the same person that you guys vote for the best Scary costume and most scaring people is Katie Animal. Come on up, Miss Katie Animal."

The students cheered as Katie went on stage. Behind the mask, Katie was shocked but smiled.

"Got anything to say, Miss Animal?" The principle asked.

Katie give a dark chuckled "Seara, I'm coming for you."

The kids, but Seara and her goons, laughed.

"Thanks Miss Animal, you may leave." The principle said.

Katie left the stage.

"Next, we have a winner for nice costume. Troy Hale, will you come up." The principle said.

Troy came on stage.

"So, Mr. Hale, got anything to say." The principle said.

"I'm Hale, Troy Hale." Troy said making everyone laughed.

"Ah yes, one of James Bond phase. Thank you Troy." The principle said chuckling.

Troy left the stage.

"Lastly, the winners for the best Halloween couple are Osiris Scorpion." The Principle said.

Osiris went on stage as the principle nodded.

"And Gohan Son." The Principle said.

Gohan went on stage as the Students, but Seara and her goons, roared in cheered. Both Gohan and Osiris look at each other and smiled.

"Got anything to say you two?" The principle asked.

"Well, first of, thanks everyone." Gohan said "And too Seara, Osiris is _mine."_

Seara growled.

"And those who stare at Gohan all night, I'll tell you this." Osiris said as he wrap his arm around Gohans waist and pull his lover into him "Gohan is _mine_."

The two left the stage and went over to their group.

"Alright, now that's done, enjoy the rest of the night." The Principle said.

The students cheered and go back to what their doing.

"Ready to leave?" Honda asked.

"Sure, but first." Katie said before she left the group.

" _Why do I get a feeling that I know where she's going?"_ The group thought.

Then they hear Seara scream.

" _Knew it."_ The group thought.

"Ok, we can leave." Katie said as she walk back.

The group shook their heads then leave.

The group got back to the Capsule Corps and went to change back into their normal clothes. Then they went to see if the adults are still here, luckily they were but they were watching a movie. Katie smirked and creep up on her dad, Jack.

" _Oh dear Ra."_ The group thought.

Katie had her kai down as she creeped up on him.

"Don't you do it, Katie." Jack said not taking his eyes off of the movie.

"Dame It!" Katie shouted knowing that she got caught red handed and start cursing in Egyptian.

The four darks know what she was saying.

Bulma paused the movie as the adults turn to face the kids. By then Katie was pouting with her arms cross.

"Jack, how did you know what Katie was doing?" Cassandra asked.

"Well for one, we hear you guys talking down the hall, but you guys were quiet half way to the hall. Sure she had her kai down and I figure why. I know my daughter all too well." Jack said.

"Any way, how was the party?" Bulma asked.

"Fun, except for Seara trying to hit on Osiris." Gohan said then laughed "But ran away when Katie scared her."

"Really Katie." Jack sighed.

"Hey, she won the scariest costume and scare the most people." Isreal said "Yet I got a feeling that it's mostly Seara and her goons."

"Yeah, Troy won for non-scariest costume and Gohan and Go-amun won for the Halloween couple and made Seara growled." Sora said.

"Before we leave, Katie had to give Seara and her goons one last scare." Adam said snickering.

Katie was still pouting that her plan failed.

"Sounds like you _guys_ have too much fun." Goku said.

"And now we're leaving for the festival." Gohan said pushing Katie to the door.

"What, are you sure you guys don't want to watch this horror film with us?" Yamcha asked.

"What Movie?" Raja asked.

"Chuckie of course." Link said.

The minute they hear that name, everyone flinch.

"HELL NO!" The kids, but the four darks shouted.

"Oh come on, Watch some of it, then you kids can leave." Link said.

"RUN EVERYBODY!" Katie shouted "BEFORE THEY MAKE US WATCH THAT CREEPY DOLL MOVIE!"

The group ran with the four darks trailing behind them trying to catch up.

"I'LL NEVER GO TO THE ISLAND OF DOLLS DOWN IN MEXICO IF I WATCH THAT MOVIE AGAIN!" Gohan Shouted.

The kids slam the door to outside, making the adults wonder what on earth happen and why they don't like the film.

The Kids made it to the festival as they were catching their breath.

"Thank Ra that we're not staying to watch that Horror movie." Gohan said.

"Well for one thing, I'll never look at a doll the same way again." Isreal said.

The group look around, the festival has haunted houses, game stands, food stands, a tent for fortune teller, a hay ride, people were dress up in scary costumes and there was a headless horse man costume on a black horse.

"Awesome." Both Adam and Sora said.

"Let's grab our tickets and split up." Naru said.

The group got their tickets then split. Honda, Naru, Yang, and Joshi in one group, Sora, Terok, Adam, and Raja in the second group, Katie, Isreal, Cassandra, and Troy in the third group, and Gohan and Osiris by themselves.

"So where do you want to go first?" Osiris asked.

Gohan froze in his steps.

"Hay ride." Gohan said "And hurry."

"Why?" Osiris asked.

"Because the bitch is here." Gohan said as he grab Osiris and ran.

Osiris look back and saw Seara indeed here. She saw them and ran toward them. They got in line and luckily, other kids were between them and Seara. They got into the small hay trailer that was being pulled by an ATV. Two more kids got in before it got full, So that means that Seara got to go in a different trailer.

"Close one." Osiris said.

"Hai, too close." Gohan said as the ride begin.

During the ride, some of the people on the trailer were scared, even Gohan, but not Osiris. Whenever things jump out or something, the people were ether clinging onto their lovers, family members, or friends and on Gohan's case, Osiris. Osiris didn't mind having Gohan cling onto him, as a matter of fact, he loves it.

" _I think I love Halloween now."_ Osiris thought.

When the ride was done, the two got off and too their relief, Seara wasn't there. They went to the fortune teller next end enter. A lady was there.

"Ah welcome, have a seat." She said.

The two sat down.

"Want to know your future, you two?" the lady asked.

"Yes." Gohan said.

"I see, let me have your hands." The lady said.

Both Gohan and Osiris give her their hand. The lady closed her eyes.

"I see a perfect future fore you two. Helping each other out. Tell me something, are you guys lovers because I can see you two have a close bond." The lady said.

The two nodded.

"Yeah, we're lovers." Osiris said.

"Ah yes, but far into the future I can see you two living in a nice house outside of the city. Four kids total." The lady said.

"Wait, four kids?" Gohan said.

"Yes, not adopted, but born by you boy." The lady said eying Gohan.

The two notice this.

" _So I'll be giving birth to four kids."_ Gohan thought.

"Your first born will be born by next year. Your second born will come after your senior high school, and the last two are twins that will come two months after the second born is three years old." The lady said.

"What gender are they?" Osiris asked.

"The first born is a girl, the second born is a boy, and the Twins are a boy and a girl." The lady said.

Gohan sweat dropped.

"But be careful your enemies will come and try to separate you two away or your family. Like a Girl that goes by Seara and her mother." The lady said.

The two sweat dropped.

"Is that all?" Osiris asked.

The lady nodded her head smiling as she let go of their hands.

"Yes, you can take your leave now." She said.

"Thanks and happy Halloween." Both Gohan and Osiris said.

"You're welcome and happy Halloween." The lady said.

The two left the tent. Gohan held onto Osiris's hand. Osiris notice this and squeeze his hand.

"It'll be alright, Gohan. Just don't stress out too much. And besides, let's go have fun for the rest of the night." Osiris said.

Gohan look up at him and smiled "Thanks, _Go-amun_."

Osiris like Gohan called him by ether his change name or his real name. Osiris lean down and kiss Gohan on the lips making his lover kissed back. Once they pull apart, they heard shouting making them flinch as they heard it before.

"Osiris, dear there you are!" Seara yelled.

"Runaway!" Both Osiris and Gohan shouted as they ran to avoid the girl.

At ten o'clock, the group regroup at the entrance of the festival.

"So now what?" Yang asked.

"Well it's getting late. How about we call it a day." Katie said.

The group agreed.

"Osiris!" Seara yelled.

"Bye." Osiris and Gohan said before taking off.

When they got someplace alone, the two took off to the skies. When they got home, they notice that lights were on.

"Hey, we're home." Gohan said.

"Hi, how was tonight." Chi chi asked.

Goku and Bardock were sitting on the couch.

"It was fun, but Seara was there. So we had to out run her." Gohan said.

"Ok." The three adults said.

"We'll be upstairs in our room getting ready for bed." Gohan said.

"Ok good night you two." Bardock said.

"Good night." Both Gohan and Osiris said.

They went into their room and got ready for bed.

"So Osiris, did you enjoy your first Halloween?" Gohan said.

"Yes, though nothing had scared me." Osiris said.

"I bet you enjoy me clinging onto you." Gohan said.

"Yes. What can I say, I love that you clinging onto me." Osiris said wrapping his arms around his lovers' waist then kissed him on the neck.

Gohan just rolled his eyes "You're so hopeless when it comes to romance, Osiris."

Osiris smirked then lick behind Gohan's ears.

"Osiris." Gohan squeak as he got out of Osiris's arms and wave his arms up and down with his eyes close and his head turn to the side while blushing.

Osiris chuckled "Can't help it if your so dame cute."

"Stop it." Gohan said blushing.

Osiris then pick Gohan up bridle style with Gohan letting out a squeak sound and carry him over to their bed. Osiris lay Gohan down then lay next to him.

"Like I said before Pharaoh, you're hopeless." Gohan said.

Osiris laughed then kissed Gohan on the lips. Gohan kissed back before they pulled apart.

"Love you, Gohan." Osiris said.

"Love you too Osiris, Happy Halloween." Gohan said before falling asleep.

"Happy Halloween, Gohan." Osiris said before looking out the window that revile stars lighting the night "Happy Halloween, Horon."

Osiris then fell asleep, unaware that someone is watching them.

"Happy Halloween, Gohan and Go-amun." Horon said.

Me: This Halloween story is complete.

Gohan: So now what?

Me: Costume time.

The four darks, four lights, Isreal, Troy, Honda, Joshi,

Yang, and Naru in their costumes in their stories.

Me in a mummy costume.

All of us: Review and Happy Halloween Everybody.

Me: Who's up for singing 'This is Halloween?'

The group: Yeah!

All of us: (Starts singing 'This is Halloween)


End file.
